A Normal Day? Nah
by Hamster1st
Summary: "Ah, Yuu-chan. You're just upset that you weren't in any sexy positions with Allen-chan in there." "I'm going to KILL you!" LavixOC BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prolouge

**'Kay, so this is the prologue of my -man story. I couldn't decide between two ideas, so I merged them! Anyway, you will find out my OC's name in the next chapter, sorry 'bout that!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own -man!**

* * *

It was a normal day like any other. Or at least, that's how it started out. I was laying on my bed reading a college history book like any other day, when suddenly, "HYAAAAA!" I heard from my kitchen. I bolted up, book forgotten, and ran to the kitchen, worried my cat might've turned human in front of the window again... don't ask, he was always... special. But surprisingly, no, that was not the case.

Instead what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack, Allen Walker cleaning out my fridge (DUN DUN DUN DUN!). "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled as I slammed the fridge door shut on his head. "Cashn'd Talnd Lide Dis! (Can't talk like this!)" He exclaimed. "Oh, sorry." I said as I opened the fridge door. "Moyashi, what do you you think you're doing?" An agitated voice from behind me asked, and I immediately recognized the voice. Kanda, great.

* * *

"So. Mind telling me why two fictional characters are in my house?" I asked with my left eye twitching. "Fictional?" Allen asked as he tilted his head. "Yes, I'm not **_stupid _**enough to believe that A) this is real. Or B) you're cosplayers." I sighed. "cos-what?" Allen asked, yet again clueless. "Hey guys! Come see this!" I recognized the voice upstairs immediately as my heart stopped. Lavi. 'Wait...WHY THE HELL IS LAVI IN MY ROOM!? HE BETTER BE BEHAVING HIMSELF!' I thought, embarrassed.

I then realized that all of them, yes even Kanda, had gone up to my room. I quickly ran upstairs to see them looking at my sketchbook. "Get **_THE HELL _**away from that!" I yelled as I drop kicked Lavi, who was holding my sketchbook, and reclaimed it. "Were you the one who drew those?" Lavi asked nicely. "May~be." I said in a manner that said, 'my lips are sealed dude', and everyone sweat dropped.

"Come on! They were awesome! Please tell us who drew them!" Lavi asked enthusiastically. "Tell us who drew them... or else." Kanda asked with murderous intent seeping off his body. 'Hmm, so eve Kanda's interested. I'm a better artist than I thought.' "Ah, Yuu-chan. You're just upset that you weren't in any sexy positions with Allen-chan in there." I said as I smiled innocently and BOTH Allen and Kanda blushed.

"Pfft, *Insert Lavi laughing sound*. Good one... um, what's you're name miss?" Lavi asked. "I'm going to **_KILL _**you both!" Kanda yelled at Lavi and me. And so, we all ran around the house for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find them gone. I was left feeling rather... lonely. I was so spaced out that day that I didn't even realize the car speeding towards me on my way to college...

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? REVIEW!**


	2. WAKE UP!

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own -man, just Ellen and the changes in the story.**

* * *

I'll admit, I didn't expect to wake up. At all. So you could certainly expect me to be surprised when I awoke in a babies body with some crazy woman cooing at me. That was, until she saw my right palm. Then she looked at me in horror. Soon after, I was given to (what I assumed was) the adoption center with, you'll never believe this, my twin brother with his **_red, disfigured _**arm.

Crazy right? I wake up, when I'm supposed to be dead, and see the world through a babies eyes. A baby who's twin brother just _**happens**_ to be Allen Walker. 'Okay, calm down Ellen... wait... Okaaaay, that's just plain weird. The name similarities I mean.' I thought.

* * *

The next few years were full of torment and hate. And to be honest, I lost track of time after day three. So this is just a guess, but I'd say, we were around five. I never lost my talent for drawing, thank god, in fact it seemed to have improved, even though I still so young. At night I would sneak out and steal (yes, I know it's wrong.) history books. Just to try to see the differences between worlds.

So, as you can probably tell, drawing and reading became my favorite hobbies. And it would probably stay that way for the rest of my life. **_But_**, I'm getting off subject. It was around this time that we were kicked out of the adoption center, and found a circus. But we were still hated. But we learned to live with it, we just became kinda grouchy. About half a year later (I think), we met Mana, and were given names.

We were with Mana for two years before he died. He became like a father for us. _**OH! ** _I forgot to mention something about the first time me and Allen were given a mirror. We had cat ears. I also realized that we had tails. They were very fluffy. **_ANYWAY! _**Back on topic, after Mana died and *ahem* the Earl apeared, Allen was even more grouchy than before. I just became very shy. Soon after the Earl incident, our _**Master**_came. We trained like hell for eight years straight. Then the long awaited knockout occurred. Master Cross told us to go to the Black Order and knocked us out.

* * *

So you can probably guess where we are now. I started calling Allen 'brother' do to my insecurities by the way. Now on to the REAL story!

Me and brother were finally at the black order after some... complications. Brother was climbing the cliff with me on his back. I almost passed out while climbing a while ago, so he's carrying me now. "*pant pant* Why... why the hell would they build this place all the way up here?!" Brother yelled angrily, waking me from the last of my drowsiness. "Are we there Brother?" I asked rubbing one of my eyes. "Yeah Ellen, we finally made it." Brother's normally cold eyes softened at me as he helped me down. "But this place sure does give off a weird vibe... Tim, is this really the place?" I asked Timcampy, our masters golem.

"Well we won't find out unless we try, come on Ellen." He said grabbing my hand and looking forward, his cold facade back. We walked up to the door, and Brother shouted into it, hoping someone would respond, "We were sent here by priest Cross Marian, now open the damn door!" "Please take an examination from the gatekeeper behind you." a voice from one of the black golems floating around said.

"Tch, get it over with." Brother said after we turned around and saw the gatekeeper. When the gatekeeper lunged it's face out, brother stayed still as ever, but I flinched and squeezed brother's hand. "X-ray examination! To determine whether subject is human or akuma!" It shouted and began examining us. "These people are outa' here! These people are a bug. the penticale on their forehead's is cursed! Out, out! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma. These people are actually... Friends of the earl of the millennium!" It finished.

"Tch. As if." Brother scoffed. Then we spotted someone standing on the building. "You sure have courage, coming here alone you two." The person said. "P-please, wait! W-we're not..." I started. Before I could finish, he tried to kill us with his sword. But Brother protected us with his arm. "You.. what's with that arm?" The stranger asked.

"This is my anti-akuma weapon. I _am _an exorcist." Brother answered. "What?" the person asked us, as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. "GATEKEEPER?!" "But... well, if we can't determine their insides, how can we know for sure?" The gatekeeper replied, sweating furiously. "Tch. We may be cursed but we aren't in the _least _akuma." Brother answered as he glared at the gatekeeper.

"Hmph... well whatever. If I check your insides, we will know for sure! I shall slice you with my 'mugen'." The guy (I'm running out of names, okay!) said. "If you want a battle then you can have it, but if it's proof you want, Cross sent a letter of recommendation to a person named Komui!" Brother glared at the stranger as the stranger suddenly stopped fighting.

After about a minute, we heard, "Open the gate!" from another voice from another golem yelled. "We allow you to pass." someone said. "Tch, finally." Brother scoffed again. "Come on brother, please be nice this time?" I tried to reason. He looked towards me as his gaze softened and mumbled, "I'll try."

"Thank you brother." I sighed in relief. Then started dragging him inwards. "Now come on!" I smiled at him and he gave a slight smile back. We didn't notice a girl walking up to us until she said, "Hi! I'm Linali, assistant to the supervisor. I'll be the the one one taking you to him." our personalities changed completely when she showed up. Brother glared at her and started frowning again, while I hid behind him with a frightened gaze.

She sweat dropped at our personality changes. "Um, also, the one you fought earlier was Kanda. What are your names?" Linali asked us. Brother glared at her and sighed, remembering what his sister had asked of him, "I'm Allen." "I-I-I'm Ellen." I said as I looked away.

As we walked down the hallway to where ever we were going, we heard people muttering about us. Brother forced that to a halt when he gave them a sharp glare.

* * *

After a bit of touring the place, we were walking to who knows where when Linali said, "There are other places too, such as the Sanatorium, Library, and individual rooms. I'll take you to those later on." "We'll be sharing a room." Brother said when he saw the horrified look on my face at the words, 'individual rooms'. "Well... I guess that would be okay. Considering you two being brother and sister and all."

"Anyway, all Exorcists go off to their missions from here. So some people call this base home. There are some who purposely don't come back here though." 'Like Master/Cross' Me and Brother thought at the same time. As we were walking we saw a hallway that looked like people get killed in it. 'O-kay.' I thought.

* * *

"Hello, how are you doing today? I am Komui Li, The scientific group supervisor." a man, named Komui, who we just met on our way to... wherever we were going... said.

* * *

'Well we've reached "wherever".' I thought looking around nervously. "So, can you show me your arm?" Komui asked. "*blink blink*" "A while ago, you were attacked by Kanda and your weapon was damaged. No need to hold back." and so brother put his arm on the examination table, only for everyone to find that it was already healed. "F-fascinating! I'm certain it was damaged!" Komui said in awe.

"That concludes the examination, right?" Brother asked tiredly as he pulled his sleeve down. "Was there anything else you wanted?" "Ah? Oh, yes. Please come with me. We're going to Helvleska." Komui said after getting over his shock.

* * *

"S-sir? Wh-where exactly are we g-going?" I asked as we went down some sort of elevator thingy. "You'll see." Komui replied. Once we got down to the bottom, we heard some voices from people in chairs up above us. "You two posses the innocence of god." "The power of all intellectual omnipotence." "Yet again, I have gotten my hands on two gods." 'O-kay... that last one disturbed me.' I thought.

"These are people of our boss, the Commander in chief. Now, show your worth to these people." Komui said and soon after, some **_very_**weird arms came down and grabbed us from behind. When we turned our heads around, we saw something otherworldly. "Ino-Innocence..." It said. Some weird tendrils then came down and went into where our innocence was located. 'This feels... so weird.' I thought, and I was pretty sure Allen was thinking the same thing, just with more blood thirst.

"B-Brother." I managed to get out and his eyes softened, knowing that we probably had to endure this. "How are these apostles of god? Do they satisfy your needs?" Komui asked, still smiling. The otherworldly creature then touched Brother's forehead and said, "2%, 16%, 30, 41, 58, 78, 83, 94%! Amazing. Your maximum synchronization percent is ninety-four. And I sense the same for your sister."

It then put us down and said, "Allen and Ellen Walker, sometime in the dark future, you two will become 'time destroyers'. And also, you two have great secrets, but in time, you will find people who you trust enough to share those secrets with." "Des... troyer?" We asked at the same time.

* * *

**YAHOO! 1,708 words! Anyway. Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Author's Note!

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, 'Oh crap! She's gonna discontinue another story!' well you're WRONG! I ****_rewriting_**** it! There's a difference! I had a WAY better idea to do with this story instead of making the OC Allen's twin, and I'll be uploading ****_very_****, soon.**

**P.S. This is also because I got ****NO**** encouragement/reviews! So it's YOUR fault! Not mine! Hmph.**


End file.
